


Circles of Hope

by Magi_Silverwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Incomplete Symbols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: Three little triangles with curved edges. Three soulmates just wanting something beyond their reach.





	Circles of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers.

-= LP =-

Circles of Hope

-= LP =-

“If brokenness is a work of art, surely this must be my masterpiece.” – Sleeping at Last, _Neptune_

-= LP =-

 

Luna traced her fingers over her little triangle with its curved base. The bright lemon yellow of it bled into emerald on one side while the other edge was a rich orange. The tip was a muddled sort of brown, where the green and orange had meet with just the beginning of a perfect shade of violet. She had never needed anyone to tell her that there was more pieces to her Mark than just one. The colors conveyed that very clearly, confirming what the curve had already told her.

 

Someday, she would be a part of a circle, a third of a whole.

 

Right now, while she was alone with the bullying and the people who didn’t even try to understand, she just had to be strong enough to get through it. The loneliness didn’t matter, because it would pass. The ache of rejection didn’t matter, because somewhere there were two people who would only ever accept her.

 

They would find her.

 

And if they didn’t?

 

Well, then she would find them.

 

-= LP =-

 

Neville didn’t agree with everyone’s assessment of his Mark. While he liked the idea that Aunt Enid had put forth about how his blue triangle with its oddly bulging edge meant that either him or his soulmate were bound for Ravenclaw (and he especially like the permission that bought him, to enjoy his favorite activities of reading and gardening rather than the more physical activities his father had enjoyed at his age), Neville couldn’t help but feel that it wasn’t accurate. His only real problem was the quantity everyone used, because he really thought there might be more than just one of them, and he was okay with that.

 

He would run his fingers over the fuzzy edges of his Mark, shades of lightening green on one side while blending into a dusky purple on the other side. The tip looked like it was meeting an orange but with all the blending into brown, it was hard to tell. The bulge could easily be a circle and Neville could understand the completeness of that—and he longed for the fulfillment of that promise.

 

He didn’t worry about loving them, because he already did, and he knew that he always would.

 

Circles didn’t have beginnings, after all, and they never ended.

 

All he had to do was find them, his pair of soulmates, and then everything would be perfect.

 

He just had to find them.

 

-= LP =-

 

Harry had no idea why his parents put the tattoo on him, or why they had chosen the design that they had. Aunt Petunia had sharp words about parents who did that to their children, and really, that was the most common thing that she ever said about his parents, whose names Harry didn’t even know. And it _hurt_ so much to know that they had left such a permanent mark upon his body but hadn’t wanted him otherwise, if Aunt Petunia was to be believed about the reason they had been drinking the night.

 

He did like the vibrant red that made up the majority of it. He had these nightmares that left him having difficulties breathing and wanting to weep like Dudley being denied a treat. All he could ever remember of it was a bright, poisonous green—and the red of the tattoo was the exact opposite color of it. That felt like a defiant denial of whatever made that green light and Harry loved it. The orange along one edge of it was a happy color, joyful in its brightness, like nothing would dare snuff of its light. The purple on the other side was twilight soft, as comfortable as stars in the night sky.

 

Harry liked the idea of his tattoo, but he had no clue why his parents had given him only a third of what would have been a very cool color wheel. There was no suggestion that they had planned on giving him the other pieces, the blue and yellow thirds to match his red one. It didn’t feel right that it was incomplete.

 

Maybe when he was old enough, he would have it finished.

 

Maybe then the ache of something missing would end.

 

He just had to wait.

 

He could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for a challenge in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) on the FFN forum.  
> The Challenge Information:  
> House: Gryffindor  
> Claimed Pairing: Lunar Heroes (Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter)  
> Day 25: Incomplete Symbols  
> Extra Prompt[s]: Lemon Yellow  
> Word Count: 714


End file.
